The present invention relates to an access device, and in particular, to an access device for providing access between a substrate surface and ran elevated surface, and which is movable between an access position and a storage position.
The device has a pair of ladder members, which in the access position, extend generally outwardly and downwardly from the elevated surface. In the storage position, the ladder members are retracted in a substantially vertically disposed manner atop a mounting.
The access device of the present invention is particularly useful for mounting atop an elevated platform of a vehicle such as a mining, earthmoving or railway vehicle.